Uncovered Secrets
by hwest
Summary: Chain was adopted when she was a year old and lived a boring life alongside her best friend Spike, until the day they were told they're witches. Just how much will change with their lives at Hogwarts. Just what secrets will come to light, and what will Chain learn about her parents? Rated M because I'm paranoid. Dumble/Harry/Hermione/RonBashing MinistryBashing GoodVoldemort
1. Chapter 1

Description - Nicole lived a boring life alongside her best friend, until the day they were told they're witches. Just how much will change with their lives at Hogwarts, and just what secrets will come to light.

'thoughts'

"talking"

parcel tongue 

**spells **

'An owl. . . There is an owl, in my room. WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN OWL IN MY ROOM!?' Nicole could honestly say that she was not expecting to wake up in the morning only to be met with an owl sitting on the foot post of her bed staring at her. Nicole usually prided herself on being able to predict what would proceed in her day. She lived an ordinary predictable life, to the point where she grew bored. The only respite she got from her monotonous life was her best friend Spike. The two girls had been friends since they were small children. They had bonded over their curious middle names, Nicole Chain Flint and Karina Spike Bell, to the point they address each other and themselves by their middle names. The two girls have very similar personalities, not that anyone would be able to tell. Chain and spike both could be seen as prodigies. Any information they're given will be combed through almost immediately, both for different reasons. Spike will do it simply for being able to learn new things, Chain to know what could come of use later.

Chain and Spike have become so dependent on one another that their personalities will differ in each others presence and if they are alone. The two Girls on their own is truly frightening, they become grouchy and likely to lash out at others. While together, everyone can immediately notice a change. They simply become indifferent to others around them, with the exception of Spike and her outspoken attitude. What truly is important about these two girls is their personalities when no one can see, that is when they are comfortable enough to let down any masks in each other's presence. When this happen they become two normal girls with bubbly attitudes like anyone else, the only ones who would know this fact is those that they trust inapplicably. Which is far and in between, at the moment the only ones who know is each other and their parents.

'Why is the owl just staring at me?' After getting over the shock of having an owl in her room Chain couldn't help but notice that the animal was completely calm in the presence of human beings. 'Must be used to being around people, but that would most likely mean it was trained. Why would a trained owl be in my room?' "Shoo, Shoo!" Flicking her wrists at he owl, Chain attempted to get the owl to leave her room. The owl only gave her a blank stare as if to say 'Really?' before flying out the open window. Chain got up and closed the window before getting ready for her morning jog with Spike. The two girls had taken to working out and learning different martial arts to pass the time. The two eleven year olds have a lot of extra time for they already know all the materials in school, and had already have several collage degrees from over the Internet without telling anyone.

Chain started out on her 5 mile jog only for Spike to join not even five minutes in like any other time. When it was nearing six o clock in the morning the two girls entered Spike's house to relax after their work out. Chain had noticed that something was on Spike's mind as all throughout the morning she would only make small talk as opposed to the constant chatter of whatever came to her mind. "Ok, what's wrong you've been acting strange all morning" Chain couldn't take it anymore and just decided to take a page out of Spike's book and be blunt about her question.  
Spike looked up sharply as she'd been lost in thought, it was easy enough to tell from her usually dark eyes being clouded, before replying in a slightly confused voice "nothing really it's just that . . . Did you wake up with an owl in your window this morning?". Both girls turned around sharply after hearing a crash. It was Spike's mother, she had dropped the drinks she was carrying and was standing there looking at the girls in shock.

It was easy enough to see where Spike got her looks from. She was a perfect combination of both her parents. She has eyes so dark they look almost black with silver swirls, light mocha skin, and light brown hair that's so curly it seems to defy gravity, and when straight only reaches just below her chin. Spike usually takes to wearing lighter colors to counteract her natural coloring along with the jewelry she had gotten from Chain at Christmas, a spiked choker necklace with matching wrist bands, which she had returned the favor that same year with a whole jewelry set made to resemble chains. Both girls are on the shorter side and tend to try to make up for it with heels on their shoes. Chain's coloring is almost a polar opposite of Spike's. While Spike has more darker tones, Chain has sandy colored hair and a pale completion with a very slight tan. Her eyes are naturally violet with black wisps that her adopted parents have her cover up with blue-green contacts.

Chain likes to wear darker clothes and the jewelry she got at Christmas from Spike, a necklace made to resemble small chains piled on one another with matching bracelet, earrings, and hair piece made to hide in your hair as if its attached to your head. Chain was broke out of her thoughts when Spike's mother asked "There were owls? . . In both your rooms?" She asked with uncertainty. When both girls nodded their heads she suddenly got excited and ran from the room looking for her husband. "What do you think that was all about?" Asked Spike. "From her reaction, I'm going guess she knows why there were owl's in our rooms. Apparently it's a good thing" responded Chain. "I don't think so my eyes still hurt from this morning" Spike grumbling. "What happened to make your eyes hurt?" Asked Chain "Well, we were having a staring contest for about fifteen minutes. I almost won too if my father hadn't scared it off, yelling at me to wake up." Spike said as if it's he simplest thing in the world. All Chain could do was to face-palm and say in exasperation "Only you could be so smart, yet so dumb at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

'thoughts'

"talking"

parcel tongue

**spells**

_letters and books_

PREVIOUS CHAPTER All Chain could do was to face-palm and say in exasperation "Only you could be so smart, yet so dumb at the same time." _

Spike only stood still with a blank look and deadpanned "You should've seen it coming, it does seem like something I would do." Chain only shook her head and said "I really don't know why I try anymore." While looking out the window, only to see two barn owls sitting in a tree in the front yard.  
Chain looked out the window also to see the avians. "Maybe we should let them in, my mom seemed pretty excited about them being in our rooms." She said. "These are still wild animals we're talking about here." Chain said with a frown. Spike disregarded her to open the window. The two owls immediately flew in to sit on the back of the couch of the living room. "They must've been trained really well, but what would they have been trained for." Asked Spike out loud. "I'm more interested in who would send them to us." Replied Chain. "They're here to give you your letters" both girls spin around in surprise to find both of Spikes parents in the door way. Her mother look'd as if Christmas had come early, while her father just looks amused with her actions. "Letters?" Both girls replied simultaneously. They both looked more closely at the owls and saw there were indeed a letter attached to each of the owls. The girls reached out and relieved the birds from their burdens, immediately after the owls left through the window once again.

Both girls looked down at their letters only to immediately trade them after reading the name of the other on the parchment. Their letters read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

Spike upon reading the letter immediately started to crack up laughing, falling onto the floor holding her sides from the absurdity of what she just read. Chain merely gave the two adults in the room a bland look and said "explain." Everyone sat down, Spike's parents on the couch, Chain in the chair adjacent, with Spike on the ground right in front of her. Spike's back against Chains legs still giggling slightly wiping tears from her eyes occasionally murmuring "magic school".

Linda, Chain's mother, decided to cut right to the chase with "You both are witches." When she didn't get a response from either girl she decided to elaborate. "Those letters you have there is an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, one of the best magical schools in Britain. The only way to get a letter is to have enough magic to be put down in the ledger book. The ledger is a self updating book that keeps track of accidental magic within Europe." Chain stopped her at that point "What is accidental magic and how can a book keep track of who uses it?" Dave, the only male in the group decided to have his input here. "Accidental magic is just that, accidental, usually it is children who use it as they don't have full control over their magic. Most often when they are stressed or have high emotions."

"Is that why those papers caught fire when me and Chain were mad at that teacher, who was trying to get us in trouble for correcting her" piped in Spike with a reply of "you were trying to correct her." From Chain. "Yes, as well as the time where that group of boys spontaneously decided to put on dresses and only cluck like chickens for a week." Replied Dave dryly, only to have all the girls to start giggling at the thought. After they all calmed back down he finished answering Chain's questions. "The ledger book was created for the sole purpose of finding magical children and recording it. It was created by the four people who created the school, and is able to do it because it is a magical item."

"How do you know all this?" Asked Spike. "Well me and your father are squibs, that means we come from a magical family but have no magic ourselves. Because of this when we turned 11 and we both got no letter, our families sent us to live with muggles, that's people with no magic, it's very common in pure blood families. The rest of our families died out after a few years, and now that you are a witch you can claim your ladyships when you turn 16 since our families wouldn't let us as squibs."

"How is it that I'm a witch then, does it mean my parents were wizards or squibs?" Chain was adopted at a very young age, she was barely a year old and has two blurry memory's of her parents. Warmth, comfort, red eyes, peacefulness, inky black hair, and loving blue eyes, are her favorite of them. He other is of fear, green light, a man crying, then finally a single scream before everything goes dark. Chain has no idea who her parents were, but they are most likely dead from what she could gather from the second memory. But that brings up the question of how she came to be at the orphanage's doorstep with only a letter saying her name, Nicole Chain Riddle-Black. Besides for wondering who her parents were she'd lived a good life, she never wanted for anything material, but with her adoptive parents being so busy with work, a doctor and a nurse, she couldn't help but feel lonely. Especially since her parents push her to do well in everything, but no matter what she did it wasn't enough. If it wasn't for the Bell family taking her under their wing she didn't know what she would do. Linda and Dave have been more loving parents then her adoptive family could ever be. "That's two possibilities, but witches and wizards can also be from muggle families, they're called muggleborn. It is more than likely though that at least one of your parents were magical in some way, if not the school would've sent a teacher to tell you and your family about magic." Said Linda "Don't they keep track of where magical children live? I mean what if Chain did't know us where who she have gone to then?" Asked Spike. "I'm afraid that no one would've explained to her any of this, the school only sends teachers for an explanation to muggleborns.

Knowing Chain she would've write this off as a joke." Said her father. "Hogwarts is stupid then, how can they be so backwards?!" Exclaimed Spike. "Hogwarts headmaster is a very influential man and uses his connections to get his way with the government and school board. We have some books about the wizarding world and its history. Knowing you two girls you're gonna take those and pick them apart piece by piece." Linda said with a smile. Both girls look over at each other with mischievous grins and asked "Are you ready to turn Hogwarts onto its head?" _

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

'thoughts'

"talking"

parcel tongue

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Both girls look over at each other with mischievous grins and asked "Are you ready to turn Hogwarts onto its head ?"

It had been two months since Spike and Chain were told about magic. They had spent the entirety of that time reading the books Spike's parents had given them. The books were all from their family's libraries, which they took before being sent to live as muggles. Spike and Chain learned everything from the four founders of Hogwarts to the laws of the Ministry, which they now knew like the backs of their hands. They even learned the theory behind most charms, from cleaning charms to the unforgivables, not that they ever planned on using them. They had also started learning how to cast wandless and brew potions after Chain pointed out in Hogwarts a history and the Ministry's laws said it was not per say, agains the rules, or at least how she interpreted it. The two girls used that to their advantage had had already designed and brewed their own potion. The potion in question was to change their hair permanently. Spike chose to straighten and lengthen her hair to her shoulders, with the color changing to dark brown to midnight black. Chain chose to lengthen her hair to mid-back and change the color to snowy white. Both claiming they needed a new appearance for a new start.

The Bell's had convinced Spike's parents that both girls had been accepted to a school for the gifted, after hours of arguing, for they had already planned out their adoptive daughter's education and had wished for her to follow into their profession. The two were disappointed in Chain and was not afraid to vocally say so at every turn in an attemptt to change her mind. But Chain already had her mind made up, she could see the countless opportunities and a world of wonder of that of the magical world. She could not wait to explore the possibilities that it has to offer.

After all this the two girls had finally convinced their parents to allow them to go to diagon alley alone the next day. Chain told her parents she needed to get the mandateory school supplies and would be spending the rest of the sumer at Spike's house, Spike was to have the key to her parents vaults at gringots that both girls would be using if things didn't go as they wanted. Which was highly unlikely with all the planning and research both girls did respectively. The two girls had found out that gringots supplied a test that would tell the recipient what vaults and titles can be claimed by them. It had apparently not been used in some time because of pure blood wanting to continue thinking that their blood is superior and muggle borns', raised in Chain's case, not being informed.

The test is free for students of Hogwarts for the duty of paying for it settled on the headmaster of the time, a condition the founders had placed in the position of headmaster. It's a good thing too because it costs a pretty penny. This test will be particularly helpful for Chain to learn her unknown lineage. It's more than likely that the rest of her family is dead since she was put in an orphanage instead of with one of them. She particularly wanted to know what type of core she had for it is usually hereditary and determines how easy it is for a person to cast different spells light or dark depending on their core. Spike's mother had then asked them to sit down to explain some things before they both leave the next day to diagon alley.

"You two should know about something that's been going on in the wizarding world. There is a war that has been going on since a little before you two were born. The two main factions are Dumbledore, the school headmaster, and his order of the Phoenix and Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore is viewed as the "light" side with Voldemort as the "dark". Voldemort plans on killing all muggles and muggle borns and treating half bloods as second class citizens. Along with him ruling over the magical world, killing anyone who gets in his way. Dumbledore wants to stop this at all costs.

"Why would a school headmaster be a leader in a war, and why isn't the ministry a main focal point?" Asked Chain. "Dumbledore was the person who defeated Grendenwal, the last and "darkest" dark lord until Voldemort. Because of this the ministry trusts Dumbledore to deal with him." Mrs. Bell replied. "The ministry must be run by idiots then If they blindly trust an old man to end a war." Said Spike. "Technically speaking the war has been over for about 11 years, Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when the killing curse rebounded off of him hitting Voldemort when he was only a year old. He's apparently famous for being the only person to survive the killing curse and defeating Voldemort when he came to kill him and his parents who are active members of the order of the Phoenix. Even though I don't know why heck turn to this." The last bit Linda mummers to herself, but not low enough to not be overheard by the two girls.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Chain. She sighs before replying. "Voldemort used to go by the name Tom Riddle, not that anyone has noticed this fact, when he first graduated Hogwarts he attempted to take a place in the ministry looking to get equal rights for creatures such as werewolves, goblins, and the like. He wanted to cut contact with the muggle world claiming we were losing the old ways. He also wanted to either separate muggle borns from their parents to be placed in a magical orphanage to be paid for by the public, or to have the parents take magical oaths for secrecy with officialls checking on their home life's, along with the children going to a special primary school for before they go to their magical school of choice."

"Those sound like things the ministry should be doing anyways. And if he was trying to get these laws passed how did he become a mass-murdering psychopath" Chain says dryly. "Apparently Dumbledore apposed his ideas And used his influences within the ministry to stop him at every turn. At some point Tom just pulled out of the ministry and soon after he started the death eaters and killing left and right." Linda replied sadly. "It's kinda strange how he went for working within the government to killing people in a blink of an eye." Said Spike. "That is true and it's kinda suspicious for Dumbledore to stop his every attempt at getting his laws passed for no apparent reason." Marveled Chain. "I have never really cared for Dumbledore in the first place" Miss Bell replied.

"Well then I guess me and Spike just need to make up our own minds about the war, and keep our eyes out for Dumbledore just in case." Said Chain. "That's all I can ask of you two girls." Linda said with a smile. That night Chain and Spike took longer to fall asleep, their minds racing to think of he reasons behind Dumbledore's actions.

This chapter seemed to take forever to write I have been soooo busy with my schools science fair. It's ridiculous how they have us do it every year just for the reason of they want us to do it.

BTW Chain does not know about her original last names before being adopted. Her adoptive parents lied and said the letter only had her first and middle.

PLEASE REVIEW it will make me very happy


	4. Chapter 4

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
parcel tongue  
**Spells**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
"Well then I guess me and Spike just need to make up our own minds about the war, and keep our eyes out for Dumbledore just in case." Said Chain. "That's all I can ask of you two girls." Linda said with a smile. That night Chain and Spike took longer to fall asleep, their minds racing to think of the reasons behind Dumbledore's actions.

The next morning Chain woke up to Spike hugging her in her sleep like a teddy bear. Over time Chain had gotten used to Spike and her wanting to hang off of her like a child to the point that she didn't even blink any more. She just entertains her desires by letting her play with her hair, which for some reason she's fascinated with, or hang off her arm and the like as long as she doesn't get in Chain's way. The two girls often slept in the same bed at night, often enough because Spike didn't want to release Chain to sleep somewhere else. Spike is very possessive of Chain and often refers to Chain as a possession. Chain is possessive in her own way as she's gotten accustomed to always having Spike around. She often doesn't get a chance to show it as Spike is always never far.

Chain pokes Spike on the shoulder, to which she immediately wakes up too. Spike just looks at her for a few moments before releasing Chain to climb over her and start getting ready for the day, Chain following a few moments latter. Two hours after the girls are done with their morning workouts, showers, and are ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Spike had decided to wear a simple, single strap, white dress with floral pattern and golden sandals. She had her hair down in loose curls bouncing on her shoulders when she walks. Always with the usual jewelry of a black spiked choker and bracelets, deciding to forego her colored contacts in the magical world. Chain chose to wear a purple long sleeved shirt under a black silk vest, with black leggings and flats. She had her hair in a high ponytail with pieces hanging out to frame her face, showing off her chain hair accessory, necklace and earrings.

Spike's mother dropped the two off in front a building that looks as if it was squeezed carelessly between the other shops, it probably had, with a faded sign falling off that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They both walked into the darkly lit building as quietly as they could. Only to find that they could've had a blow horn at the ready and it wouldn't have mattered, the occupants of the pub were crowded around that the girls now knew was Harry Potter. It wasn't very hard to tell from the boy being in so many issues of 'The Daily Prophet', he seemed to always publicize any and everything that he does. Of course the public licks it up, the two girls looked over with looks of distain that would rival Severus Snape on their first day of school, not that they knew that yet.

Chain and Spike immediately make their way to the entrance of Diagon Alley. A witch was already on her way in and the two girls slipped in behind her when the brick wall opened. They were immediately gobsmacked at the sheer absurdity of the Alley. The buildings varied in size in all different colors, and the people running about with stiff cloaks and pointed hats, it might as well have been a mad house! The two girls just looked at each other with chagrined looks before making their way to to Gringots at the very middle of the alley. This building was much more to their liking, it was magnificent made all of marble and the largest building that they have seen so far. In the main lobby goblins sat as tellers with serious faces, the sound of coins being counted seemed to fill the building. They both immediately made their way to the goblin in the middle of the room. They already had their plan completely mapped out, it wouldn't be good to stand around gawking.

The goblin looked at the two with beady black eyes and asked "yes?". The one word was said as if in the middle of a growl and they both knew that the books had under exaggerated just how much you should not mess with these beings, or in this case not waste their time. "We both wish to take the lineage test to see what vaults and titles are available to us." Chain said with as much authority as she could muster. The goblin looked at them with slight surprise in its eyes. "And how do you plan to pay for such a test?" He asked. "It states in the original guidelines of Hogwarts that the test shall be paid by the current headmaster should any of the students wish to take it." Spike spoke from beside Chain. The goblin grinned like a feral animal, showing all of his sharp teeth. "Follow me." He stated before walking down the hall behind his pedestal. The two girls immediately were behind him feeling as if they were walking into the very bowls of Gringots.

The goblin stopped in front of large office doors with only a plaque saying 'IronSide' to the left of the door, about the height of a goblin so the two girls thought this was his office. The goblin beckoned them into the room after opening the door for them "IronSide will be right with you." He stated. Right before the doors could close the two girls dipped their heads in thanks to the goblin, the doors closed before they could see the shocks look on his face. The two were sitting in the two chairs provided on the opposite side of the desk for barely five minutes before the doors behind the desk opened and who they assumed were IronSide sat at the desk in front of them

"I am IronSide, I will be conducting both your linage tests today. I will need both your current full names and why you think it necessary to take this test." He started immediately after meeting both their eyes. "This is Karina Spike Bell, she wishes to take this test because both her parents are squibs and she wishes to know what titles and vaults have been withheld because of this. I am Nicole Chain Flint. I was adopted by muggles and have reasons to believe one or both my parents were magical and wish to know what titles and vaults may be available to me. You can refer to us as Chain and Spike respectively." Chain replied.

The goblin nodded his head and pulled out two bowls filled with some clear substance, two parchments, two quills, and two knives. "I will only need one drop of your blood into your respective bowls and we will have the results in a few moments." Chain and Spike took a knife each and made a small cut on their thumbs and squeezed out a drop of blood into a bowl, the cut healed immediately after the drop of blood fell. IronSide placed one quill into each bowl, it immediately started absorbing the liquids in the bowls. Chains quill turned purple and red, while Spikes turned black and took the quills and placed them on the parchments and they started writing filling the entire parchments in a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I was gonna leave it at that but I'm not that evil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two girls picked up their parchments and read:

Birth name: Nicole Chain Riddle-Black

Titles: heir to; Gaut, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Perivel, Black

Vaults available: Griffindor: 6 (10 million gallions + artifacts), Slytherin: 10 (8 million gallions + artifacts), Gaut: 5 (4 million + artifacts), Perivel: 9 (6 million gallions + artifacts), Black: 8 (9 million gallions + artifacts), Trust Vault: 132,000 gallions (1000 gallions a year)

Lineage: direct descendant of Salthesar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor (sire's side), Direct Descendent of Gaut line(Main line of Riddle)(sire's side), Direct Descendent of Black head of house

Parentage: Regulas Black (Head of the ancient and noble house of black) T.M Riddle (Head of the house of Riddle, heir of the house of Perevel)

Birth name: Karina Spike Le Strange-Shafiq

Titles: heir to; Le Fey, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Emrys

Vaults: Le Fey: 7 (7 million gallions + artifacts), Ravenclaw 6 (5 million gallions + artifacts), Hufflepuff 8 (9 million gallions + artifacts), Emrys 12 (11 million gallions + artifacts), Trust Vault 528,000 (inherited from parents trust vault + 1,000 from each side of the family each year)

Lineage: Direct descendant of Morgana Le Fey, direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowanda Ravenclaw, Direct descendant of Merlin Emrys

Parentage: Linda Shafiq (disinherited), Dave Le Strange (disinherited)

Chain and Spike just sat there in bewilderment. If these tests were right, and since it was given by a goblin it probably was, they were both very rich, and the sole owners of Hogwarts when they come of age. All three occupants in the room had grins on their faces that would terrify even the bravest of men. "Since most of these titles are old and died out so long ago that it is probably safe to say I can name myself heir. Everything should be the same in those vaults since the founders times." Said Chain with a smile to Spike that she returned.

That is not completely true the headmaster of the school can draw money from the vaults to help children who can not pay for supplies and the school, should he not be able to pay it. It seems that since Dumbledore was made headmaster more than 6 million gallions has been withdrawn from the vaults." "How could that be possible even should he be paying for every child that has gone to Hogwarts since he was made headmaster, it would barely even reach 3 million. Add that to the fact that more than half the classes at Hogwarts have been dropped to save money since he was made headmaster. Just where has the money been going, and how could none of you reach this conclusion yourselves!" Spike yelled outraged from the stupidity of the goblins. IronSide got a dark look on his face before yelling out to the guards in gobbledegook. He looked at at the girls and said "It would seem that the goblins in charge of those vaults have been allowing Dumbledore to withdraw far more money than is permitted, we have removed them and the stolen money will be returned by double from Dumbledore's own vault. Since that is not enough money to fully repay you two, any transactions made with the goblins for now on shall be free of charge and comes with the title of Goblin Friend."

Both girls nodded in understanding "I believe that that is more than enough as repayment and thank you for fixing this so quickly, but so that this does not happen again I want you to personally be in charge of my accounts so that this does not happen again." Chain said. "I thank you as well and since my friend has already beaten me in asking you to oversee her vaults I would greatly appreciate you finding a trustworthy goblin that can look after my vaults as well." Replied Spike after calming from her earlier outburst. "I believe that can be arranged, GripHook is a trust worthy goblin and shall handle this responsibility well. You should also both know that with the title of Goblin Friendcomes the option to claim titles at age 14 instead of 16. Anyways are you both planning on shopping at Diagon alley today?" Both replied with yes "Then here is a goblin made money pouch, just whisper the amount of money needed and it will be withdrawn from your trust vault into the pouch." Both girls smiled and stood with their pouches. "Thank you IronHide for your great work, it has been a pleasure working with you and I look forward with doing so again." Chain said. Both girls bowed and turned to leave the office without looking back. IronHide was shocked at the respect the two witches showed him even with him being a goblin. He smiled gently before leaving his office preparing for the execution of the goblins who were once in charge of the founders' vaults.

_  
Another Chapter done! Please review I really wish to know if I should continue this story, and I'd also appreciate some constructive criticism. No flames Please! So please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
parcel tongue  
Spells

I've noticed that I'm referring to Spike and Chain as one all the time. It's really hard to distinguish the two from each other. So I decided that I'll be trying to do the rest of the story in POV's, hope it makes it better.  
_

PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
"Thank you IronSide for your great work, it has been a pleasure working with you and I look forward with doing so again." Chain said. Both girls bowed and turned to leave the office without looking back. IronSide was shocked at the respect the two witches showed him even with him being a goblin. He smiled gently before leaving his office preparing for the execution of the goblins who were once in charge of the founders' vaults.  
_

Chain POV

Spike and I step out of Gringots to complete chaos. If the Alley was ridiculous before we went in, it is complete anarchy now. The entirety of the alley is filled to the brim with people trying to either go about their day or do their shopping. Apparently we are not the only ones who waited to do our shopping. Me and Spike just chuckle to ourselves and delve into the madness that is our new world, I'm sure we'll get used to it... Eventually. "It would probably be best for you to go by your birth name or at least the Black part until we figure out who exactly is your other parent is, you never know when it will come in handy. So anyways what's our game plan?" Spike asks. "Well, I was thinking we should go to Madam Malkins first to get robes and the like, then the apothecary for potion ingredients. I know you want some of the more complex ingredients to play with, so we should probably check out to Knockturn alley to see if they have anything that we could need as well as anything that catches our interest. Then Blotts to stock up on any books that we didn't have before as that will probably take up the most time, then finally Olivander's to get our wands. Of course if there's anything that we want to check out in between we could, it's only a rough outline. And your probably right about the name thing, for once. I never was really attached to the name Flint anyways."

Spike is usually the one to jump right into something without thought and makes me the one that usually needs to plan everything out in a split second so we're not aimlessly walking around, so her actually thinking something through and it making sense as a plan was a surprise. We both make our way to the store only a couple buildings down, and it's a good thing we stick to our training schedules every morning or we would've been mowed down from the masses of people bearing down on us immediately. As we step inside a bell above the door signals our arrival to the people inside. A plump older woman with a warm smile approaches us immediately. "Hogwarts dearies?" We both nod to her "You'll only have to wait a few moments to be measured, then you can choose your materials." She said this all with the same smile, as if she'd said it a million times before. Probably not that large of an amount, but still close most likely.

"We would actually like custom robes made for the two of us." I reply. As soon as I said this her smile widens and we can see a twinkle in her eye. It had apparently been a while since she was asked to make anything other than the traditional robes, must have been pretty boring. The woman nodes to us and shows us to the side room where she takes the measurement for the robes. There were already two other boys on the stools in the process of being measured. One was Harry Potter wearing clothes that were supposed to look high fashion but only looked as if he was playing dress up, he looked like a miniature version of his father with bird nest black hair hanging to the top of his ears the only difference being his mother's green eyes hidden by thick round glasses. He was talking to another boy with red hair and freckles that appeared our age. He wasn't being measured and looked as if he was wearing robes thathad been handed down for years and the years had not been good to it. He was probably the youngest of the Weasley boys. Linda had explained to us the differences in the more well known family's, the Weasley's were one of them. Potter seemed to want to make it as difficult as possible to get his measurements by waving his arms around while talking to the Weasley boy loudly about what they think Hogwarts will be like.

The only other getting measured on the other hand was patiently standing still while sneering at the only other boys in the room. He was most likely Draco Malfoy the only son to Lucius and Narcasisca Malfoy. He had blonde hair that was slightly slicked back and robes that looked as they were brand new, he probably thinks he didn't have enough robes that fits the criteria for Hogwarts. It still surprises me that they put that the robes have to be black with a pointed hat in the acceptance letter, it stated in the original rules that it was only required to have robes and of not a particular kind. Of course most people don't have a copy of the original rules like we do. A particularly loud outburst from Potter had both me and Spike glaring at him.

Malfoy had finished by then and was stepping off the stool and was on his way out of the room when we caught gazes. I rolled my eyes in the direction of the loud mouths in the room with an annoyed expression, he smiled slightly with a soft chuckle as he walked by us to leave. Potter and Weasley had noticed him leaving and glared at him as the door shut as if they had a right to be annoyed with him, if anything these two should be kicked out of the shop from the ruckus they were pulling. Even the Muggle borns knew how to act in public even if they are excited. By then the two boys noticed that they were not he only ones in the room, they immediately smiled like they hadn't been burning holes into Malfoy's back and approached the two of us.

Can you believe him, he walks around as if he has a right to be here the mini Death Eater . He's probably reporting back to his father with new information to give the Dark Lord. Probably was told to follow me too for good measure." Potter says to the two of us without even an introduction. "Yeah, he's probably off to torture a few muggles as an initiation." Weasley all but sniggers. "I don't see how you could joke about that." Spike all but sneers. "He has every to be here as much as you do, probably even more as he can actually manage to act appropriately in a store instead of acting like a bunch of screaming toddlers." Spike looks at the two boys as if they're bugs under her shoes. "Now wait just a minute what gives you the right to talk to us like that! All we were doing was making some conversation, you should be happy Ron and me even wasting my timetalking to a couple of mud bloods like you!" Potter all but shouts gritting his teeth with Weasley just standing beside him nodding his head, face red in anger.

At that point I interject before the Chain loses it. It wouldn't be the first time we got into a fight from her not thinking about it first, not that it would be much of a fight against these dunderheads. "Actually Spike here would be considered a pure-blood and I a Half-blood for certain, but most likely a pure-blood also." "How stupid can you be, you can't be a half-blood and a pure-blood you idiot." Ron all but sneers looking triumphant. "It doesn't surprise me you would misinterpreted what she said seeing as you both have IQ's lower than infants. And that's combined. So let me dumb this down for you really slow like. She is a half-blood, but it is most likely a pure-blood as she doesn't know her parents and both her parents had titles." Spike growls out at the idiots, speaking to them as if they were slow... That actually could be a high probability seeing as the two are standing there beet red in the face with their mouths opening and closing like a fish.

Potter at this point actually grew a brain cell and stormed out yelling at us that we will regret this, with the Weasley following behind him like a good little puppy. Madam Malkins walked into the room chuckling, probably had heard all of the conversation from those two's yelling. She motioned for us to step up and be measured while we explained to her what we wanted in our robes. I chose to have my robes flow behind my shoulders as I walk, almost like a cape so as not to get in my way. My summer robes were silver with black trimming, while my winter robes were dark green and grey fur interior hanging slightly more over myarms to keep me warm. Spike chose to go with a slightly more traditional robes that hang over her shoulders and pooling around her body like silk. She chose grey with light blue trimmings for her summer robes and brown with red tinged fur on the interior for her winter. Along with a few more dress robes for each of us all in an arrangement of colors.

After we left the store with the bags shrunk down in our pockets, the rest of our day went fairly uneventful until we went to acquire our pets in Knokturn Alley. We chose to go here becomes we showed no interest in owls, cats or, toads. After all we learned not to listen to he rules that were printed on the letter all of them were false. The black robes and pointy hat which is by far from required just had to be any standard of robes. The first years were allowed to have a broom and participate in Quidich as long as they pass their flying class. And students were allowed any kind of animal as a familiar as long as they can guarantee in some way that it won't harm other students, there even allowed to bring their pets into class as long as it doesn't pose as a distraction.

It was at this point that I learned I'm a parcelmouthas I could understand the snakes in the store as if they were speaking English. I knew i wanted a snake but didn't find an attraction to any on display. I demanded the owner to allow us into the back to look at the more exotic animals saying we could indeed pay, as Spike hadn't even looked twice at the animals on display. Spike was immediately drawn to an egg about the size of a fist as soon as we entered the room, it was brown with green veins running through it. As soon as she picked it up it seemed to almost hum in her hands and she held onto it as I looked around still. On the other side of the room I came across another egg. When I picked it up I felt something try to touch my mind, I knew this as both me and Spike discovered we were proficient in different mind arts. I ,mind magics and she, in a photographic memory. I could tell it didn't want to cause me harm and I let it inside my barriers. It was some kind of snake and had chosen to be my familiar as I was a speaker. I was astatic and could tell Spike was as well with her choice. After we paid the owner informed us that the two eggs would harm anyone that touched them before us, he was glad as the next week he was going to give them to the ministry becouse of the animals they are. Spike had apparently been chosen by a earth Phoenix and I a basalisk, or they chose us more like. The two of us couldn't be more happier as we walked out of the store with the eggs in unbreakable pouches around our necks that couldn't be taken off of us without us wanting them to.

Line break

SMASH! The only sound echoes through the room along with heavy breathing. "I can't believe this insolently, they can't do this to me!" Albus Dumbledore all but screams into empty room. He had just gotten a letter from Gringots informing him that the founders vaults had been closed off to him as he had been withdrawing money for his own uses and not the schools. He had been withdrawing money from the moment he became headmaster, most of his wealth relied on those vaults. The goblins had also taken back every knut to be returned to the vaults as two heirs had claimed them. Dumbledore was now penny less. He sat at his desk sucking on a lemon drop to think of what course of action to take. "I could always have members donate money to the order claiming my wealth is needed for the school's going through hard times. Yes, yes that should work for the time being seeing as the Potters and Black are wealthy in their own right, or at least until until I can find the heirs. After that I can convince them to allow me into the vaults once again. All for the greater good of course, if that doesn't work I can always imperious them to hand over the vaults then kill them. It wouldn't be good to have the head of the light side without money. I didn't defeat grindenwal to live off the salary of a Headmaster, I refuse to live in nothing  
other than complete luxury. I deserve it, after all i am the Albus Dumbledore. The Light would be nothing without me after all." Albus chuckles slightly at the thought of all the lives he had ruined in the process of gaining more power and wealth. He stopped when he thought of just how much it had declined lately. Well not for long he had been working on a plan for several years to take his status even higher, but first to think of a plan to find out just who the heirs are to the founders. He picks up yet another lemon drop while he thinks of his plans.

_  
I bet everyone can guess who Chain's other parent is, and just what could Dumbledore's plans be? Til next time. Please Review it makes me smile!


End file.
